Reunited
by NotYourTypicalMundane
Summary: for every breakup there's a reunion. spoilers for cohf. post cols/cp2. Jem and Tessa rekindle their relationship whilst alec falls slowly into dispair. When Alec disappears one night his fellow shadowhunters turn to Magnus in order to track him down before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I've decided to scrap broken glass so here is my new fanfic reunited. I will only update if I get reviews etc. as otherwise I feel as though no one is reading it.**

 **Jems pov**

Soon. Soon I would see Tessa again. And she would see me as I really am, not a dying 17 year old with silver hair and eyes, nor a silent brother who couldn't have the feelings I desperately wanted to. She would see me for me. It would be strange being an ordinary shadowhunter, without my parabatai to guide me and be by my side.

 **Mortals can't live 154 years.**

"Earth to Jem?" Magnus said, clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I asked, blinking back into reality.

"Are you nervous to see Tessa?"

"A bit." I replied blushing slightly.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My skin was no longer ghastly pale, my hair and eyes back to their natural brownness. Two runes of the silent brothers were etched on my cheeks, a constant reminder of my years of isolation from human emotion. Magnus' phone beeped behind him and the name _Isabelle_ flashed onto the screen. He opened the text quickly, and the way he put it down made it look as though it was about to explode.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it's nothing! Do you need me to open a portal to London?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

I saw Tessa the second I stepped onto the bridge. She was wearing a short blue dress with silver heels, her light brown curls cascading down her back. The pearl bracelet Will had given her on her wedding day glistened in the sunlight. And there was something green resting on her chest. I caught my breath. It was the necklace I had given her the day I had proposed to her, my mom's necklace. I tapped her shoulder gently.

"Hello Tess!" I said. Her head snapped up in recognition and she spun around quickly.

"J-Jem?!" You're you! Well of course you've always- how?" Tessa asked taking hold of my hand.

"A herondale!" I replied pulling her into a tight hug. I could feel her shoulders crying as she began sobbing.

"Tess don't cry. I'm here and I'll never leave you again." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I planned on just using Jem's and Alec's point of views but if anyone would like another character added let me know either in the reviews or pm me and I'll see what I can do.**_

 **Alec pov.**

 _Dear Alexander,_

 _Take them down. I know you have our pictures by your bed. Take them down or I will. You deserve better than some downworlder._

 _~ Magnus Bane_

The note fell from my hands and the next thing I knew Jace had me pinned to the floor and I was surrounded by broken glass from the picture frames.

"What happened?" Jace asked helping me up.

"I don't remember…I'll clean all this up!" I replied brushing it away from his feet, quickly slipping a piece into my pocket.

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"No." my hand tightened around the glass and suddenly I could feel again. God my emotions were all over the place until this very moment.

"And to top it all of Isabelle isn't talking to me either." I added.

"Well you did insult everything she did?"

"I want to be alone for a bit."

"Sure. Clary and I are going out for something to eat with Iz and Simon and Maia and Jordan, do you want to come?"

"Sure." I said surprising myself.

After Jace left I used the shard of glass to feel again. I began to worry about how I was going to get rid of the bloodied sheets. I made my bed quickly and walked down after applying fresh iratzes to my arm.

"Hey Alec!" clary said.

"Hi, on second thoughts I might just stay in."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood get out the door or I will drag you out." Izzy replied pushing me out.

Takis was almost empty for change, except for a table by the door. I caught my breath. Magnus was sitting with two people who I had never met, but the guy looked slightly familiar.

The guy caught my eyes and almost spilled his coffee over the girl sitting next to him.

"William?!" he almost shouted. Anger surged inside me.

"I am NOT WILLIAM HERONDALE!" I yelled storming out the door. I began running when something was put over my mouth and everything went dark…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/U: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyway here's the next chapter, please review and if anyone would like a different pov let me know in the reviews or pm me. I'm also posting this story on ifunny username is also NotYourTypicalMundane.**_

 _ **Jem pov**_

"I'm such an idiot." I said for the thousandth time. We were back in Magnus' house after the disastrous ordeal in Taki's.

"Jem stop it's not your fault!" Magnus said. "Will is a touchy subject with alexander." He added quietly.

"I know Will is dead but and yet still called him Will." I replied, heart sinking at the thought of my parabatai dead.

"Was that the famous Alec Lightwood that you are dating Magnus?" Tessa asked gently.

"WAS dating."

"What happened?"

"Camille."

"Belcourt?" I asked sitting down.

"No James the other psychotic Camille we know."

"It was just a question Magnus." I replied rolling my eyes.

Magnus was about to reply when a knock came to his front door – hard enough that the door shook slightly.

"MAGNUS OPEN THE DOOR!" a girl's voice shouted from the opposite side of the door.

Magnus opened the door with a sigh and a tall dark-haired girl walked in followed by a blond guy, a red-haired girl and a dark-haired boy.

"Is Alec here?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Hello to you to Isabelle! No he isn't im afraid, maybe he is back at the institute?" Magnus asked.

"We checked the institute!" the blond boy said coolly.

"Why would he be here?" Magnus said.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?" I added quietly.

"Sure."

Magnus phone began ringing and the name _Alexander_ appeared across the screen. Isabelle reached around Magnus and answered it on loud speaker before Magnus had a chance to react.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood where are you?" she asked.

"Guess again!" a voice replied, sending a shiver down everyone's spine.

"W-who is this?" she asked, handing shaking slightly.

"Is my sister there?"

"Who is this?!"

"I won't kill Alexander if you give me Jace Herondale and Clary Fray by midnight tomorrow."

"Listen here you son of a bi-" She was interrupted by a high-pitched piercing scream from the opposite side of the call.

"I will meet you outside the Seelie Court with Alexander tomorrow and I will exchange him for Jace and Clary."

Isabelle paused for a moment, tears in her eyes. Magnus took the phone out of her hand.

"Sebastian why are you doing this? How do we know you haven't killed Alec already?" his voice broke slightly when he said the last few words.

"He hasn't" a quiet voice came from the other end. The voice was filled with pain.

"Is that enough proof for you warlock?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"I'll throw in an extra surprise with Alec tomorrow. If you don't turn up his dead understood?"

"Sebastian don't you-" the phone clicked and the call ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, (that's if anyone even cares about this fanfic anymore), I want to apologise for not updating in 2 years! It has been a pretty stressful time from losing two family members in the space of four months to starting college and also getting my first job as well as having a new sibling – all under the age of 18! Anyway I've decided I will start updating this fanfic if people are interested at least once a fortnight, it may be a bit hard to follow at the start as I no longer what my plotline was going to be but bear with me. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews!** **p.s. I'll try post two chapters up today as an apology for my two year absence.**

 **Alec's p.o.v**

The burning under my skin wouldn't stop, it was so intense that I could barely breathe let alone ask the white-haired boy to remove the needle from my arm. The only thing more painful than the demon blood, well at least I assumed it was demon blood surging through my veins, was the thought that Jace and Clary would trade themselves for my safety, not that I deserved or wanted it. I began to try to distract myself from the pain by focusing on my surroundings; although it was almost completely dark in the room there was a shaft of light shining in from a window above me, we seemed to be in some kind of castle. _The Seelie Court_. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks, but surely the Seelie's wouldn't be helping Valentine Morgenstern's own son?

"Alec? Alec is that you? Please Alec I'm so scared and I just want to go home to mommy and daddy." A small, familiar voice said from the corner, spreading shivers up my arms and tears in my eyes. It was max's voice. _It couldn't be, Max is dead._ I reminded myself, trying to ignore the sound. The voice continued to call out until suddenly there was silence as a door creaked open. The room flooded with light from a witch light being held by a boy in front of me, none other than Sebastian Morgenstern. Sebastian held the witch light in one hand and in the other was holding the hand of a young boy with dark hair, grey-blue eyes and glasses. _Max._

"He wouldn't believe me that it was really you so I brought him down to see you himself." Said Sebastian, bending down to take the needle out of my arm. I relaxed almost instantly and tried to sit up before I was pulled down by the chains around my wrists. Pain filled my head as the chains dug into my wrists and it was all I could do from crying out in pain. Max pulled away from Sebastian and ran to me, throwing his arms around my neck, and began to sob.

"Before you ask, Alexander, it is Max. The boy you and your family buried in Idris was a mundane orphan, Max has been with me the whole time, I figured he would come in useful in my attempts to get my little brother and sister." Sebastian snarled, bending down in front of me. I could hardly believe my ears, my little brother was alive.

"Have you hurt him?" I replied through gritted teeth, between the burning sensation of demon blood running through my veins and the chains digging into my skin, I was surprised at how much anger was in my voice.

"He hasn't." Max said quickly, cuddling into me tighter. "I can prove it to you that it really is me, on my sixth birthday you told me that when a shadowhunter turns six they grow a tail and whiskers, I cried so hard that mommy gave out to you and you had to do all my chores for 3 months!"

I laughed at the memory that only Max, our mom and I shared, and knew that this was my little brother. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the story.

"Let Max go Sebastian, he's just a kid." I said to him, holding max's hand gently.

"Once I get my brother and sister I intend to." He replied coolly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Damn I already missed posting a second chapter yesterday, anyway here's another chapter! I've been debating whether or not to add in more p.o.v such as Sebastian or Tessa, let me know in the review section if anyone would want to see a different p.o.v and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy Nephilim 3**

 **Jem p.o.v**

I had never seen Magnus act like this before, the magic flowed from his hands in anger as he desperately tried to track down Alec Lightwood. I had always known Magnus Bane was a powerful warlock but, from the power radiating from him at this moment it was clear I had underestimated him. And from the screams from the other shadowhunters it seemed as though we all had.

"Magnus calm down you're using too much magic at once, you will hurt yourself." Tessa said, laying her arm on Magnus' hands gently. Magnus calmed almost instantly, Tessa always seemed to be able to calm the ones she loved down with a few words.

"Can someone explain what is going on to me exactly?" I asked, causing everyone to turn and look, maybe even glare, at me.

"My brother is missing, and it is all your fault." The dark-haired girl hissed, stepping towards me, forcing me to back away slightly, trip over Magnus' cat and knock over a framed photo which smashed. _Great, add that to the growing list of everything stupid I have done today._ I slowly picked myself up and glanced over at this girl, Isabelle.

"You're wearing Cecily Herondale's necklace" I remarked, cursing myself silently for not answering her question. _By the angel, I really need to work on my people skills again._ The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, walking back to a pale dark haired boy. "You're a Lightworm aren't you. – WOOD lightwood" I said, once again cursing myself and my parabatai. The girl threw me a death glare before turning back to Magnus.

"Magnus, if he Sebastian is at the Seelie Court, doesn't that suggest that Alec is being held at the court?" Izzy asked, sitting on Magnus' sofa.

"We'd be walking straight into a trap Isabelle, and we can't risk Sebastian getting Jace and Clary as well as Alec." Magnus replied wearily, evidently exhausted from the magic he had been using, which had come to no avail.

"He'll be getting me anyway Magnus; I'll give myself up to save my parabatai." Jace Herondale said suddenly. _Parabatai._ I could feel the pain- knew the pain Jace was feeling knowing that his parabatai was in trouble, and the feeling that there was nothing you could do to help him. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have almost found it funny that a Lightwood and a Herondale became parabatai, but the look in Tessa's eyes told me this was no joking matter.

"You're not giving yourself to Sebastian Morgenstern" Magnus replied, blue sparks flying from his hands as wards went up around us.

"What have you done?!" Jace yelled, throwing himself at Magnus, but was flung back by Izzy.

"These wards will make sure you and Clary cannot leave my apartment until we get Alexander back. Period." Magnus replied. "Tessa, how are you with shapeshifting?" he asked, turning towards Tessa.

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring Alec back to you and his family." She replied softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, anyway I just wanted to let you know that due to college ill try to post a new chapter every Friday, however if I missed it I'm really sorry but ill have essays etc due soon. Let me know in the reviews if you want any different p. ! also im going to try to make the chapters longer, as Im aware they are really short. Enjoy guys!**

 **Alec p.o.v**

 _Max is alive. My baby brother is alive._

The same thought kept running through my mind as I held my little brother close to my chest, trying to calm him down as he sobbed into me, tears soaking through my jumper. From what I could see in the dimly lit room max seemed unharmed, cleaned and well-fed. _At least Sebastian took care of him._

"Alec, I want to go home." Max said sadly, cuddling into me and burrowing his head into his chest.

"You'll go home as soon as my family joins me." Sebastian snarled, causing Max to burrow further into my chest.

"You're **not** getting Jace or Clary Sebastian." I replied calmly, holding Max tighter. "Let Max go he's just a kid he has nothing to do with any of this Jonathan."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Jonathan." Sebastian replied, taking out another needle filled with the demon blood. I shrunk away from Sebastian and pushed Max behind me gently.

"Please don't." I replied quietly, wincing at the panic in my voice, I was trying to not show fear but evidently it wasn't working. _Great._ I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I felt the tip of the needle break the skin and then the vein in my left arm before letting out a gasp of pain and everything went dark…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, there will be spoilers of the end of cohf and this chapter may also relate slightly to (what I believe anyway) will be the plotline of lord of shadows which was made apparent in lady midnight – necromancy. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review!**

 **Jem P.o.V**

"You're not doing it Tessa!" I said for what felt like the thousandth time, holding her hand gently. Once I had realised what Magnus meant by Tessa shapeshifting, it felt like I had been stabbed in the gut. I was not about to lose Tessa after everything I had been through to be with her. We had left the others bickering about who was going to save Alexander from Sebastian – who I had been informed was actually named Jonathan Christopher, just like the Herondale boy who had burnt away both the yin fen and my silent brother-ness. _Herondale._ I could barely even think the name without my eyes filling with tears for my dead parabatai; absentmindedly I rang my finger along the faded parabatai rune that had once connected me to my parabatai, my **brother.**

"I have to Jem, he is Jace's parabatai, and he's basically family." Tessa replied, running her finger along the silent brother rune gently, before pulling me close and kissing me. Her lips were warm and she smelt faintly like orchards. I gave into the kiss and only broke away when I heard a small "hem" from the doorway. We turned, embarrassed, to find Magnus standing there.

"I really need to stop finding you in these situations." Magnus said with a sly smile, causing both Tessa and I to blush. "Tessa, have you made your decision?" as Magnus said those words, a knock came to the door. Magnus opened it quickly and saw a small box sitting on the welcome mat addressed to Jace. He handed it to Jace who opened it quickly to find Alec's Steele and witch light inside – covered in blood. The box slipped through Jace's hands and Magnus stopped it with magic just as it was about to hit the floor.

"He's hurting him." Jace said through gritted teeth. "Magnus you need to lift the wards so Clary and I can get Alec back." At that moment a cruel laugh was heard behind us.

"My son." A voice said, causing everyone to turn around. As soon as I lay my eyes on the- person? I pulled Tessa behind me gently and reached for a seraph blade.

"F-father?" Magnus replied, terror ringing in his voice. I let out a small gasp; _Magnus' father was Asmodeus, the prince of Edom and greater demon of lust?_

"I have heard that your...Nephilim is missing? Taken by the boy calling himself Lilith's son ruler of hell?" Asmodeus asked, taking a step closer to Magnus, who was visibly shrinking away.

"Alexander Lightwood has been kidnapped by Sebastian Morgenstern, yes." I said, as it seemed Magnus was incapable of forming a sentence in the presence of his father.

"I will give you help to find this Alexander and in return you are to kill this Morgenstern boy." Asmodeus continued, barely taking his eyes off of Magnus. I noticed that they both had the same green cat eyes.

"What kind of help? Magnus managed to say softly, stepping in front of everyone. Asmodeus clicked his fingers and there was a loud thud behind him.

"Once you have killed the boy, your help will return to where they were." Asmodeus said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I felt a light tingling where my parabatai rune was just as a boy's voice with a distinct accent said "where are we?" A distinct accent…. A welsh accent. We all looked over to where the thud, and the voice had come from to see a group of people, dressed in late 1800s fashion, standing there. And at the front of the group I immediately realised whose voice I had just heard.

"James, is that you?" William Herondale asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter which will contain flashbacks, also there will be NO chapter posted next Friday as it is St Patrick's Day and as I am Irish I will be out celebrating. I will try to post a chapter during the week but I have some college essays and assignments due so no promises! Anyway, enjoy guys and please review.**

 **Alec p.o.v.**

 _ **Aline and I were lying on the grass behind her house, well, hiding was a better word. As soon as we had heard the words 'training', 'exam' and 'first mission' we had snuck out her bedroom window as fast as we could. Lying beside her, I looked into her eyes, trying – forcing myself to find her beautiful. I tended to this a lot with girls I saw.**_ _What is wrong with me?_ _ **I asked myself continually. But I already knew the answer, I was in love with Jace. Even though I had already agreed to be his parabatai.**_

" _ **What's on your mind Al?" Aline asked, pulling me out of her daydream.**_

" _ **You have grass in your hair." I replied.**_

" _ **stop changing the subject Alec."**_

" _ **Well I was just thinking, I think personally that fourteen is too young to go on your first solo mission?"**_

" _ **Alexander, I know that's not what you're thinking about." Aline replied, rolling her eyes before sitting up and turning to look at me, brown eyes shining in the sunlight. In this light, she was beautiful, but I still felt nothing for her inside.**_

" _ **Aline…I think I'm in love…with Jace?" I said hesitantly. Aline looked at me shocked for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug, and began sobbing into my shoulder.**_

" _ **Alec, I know exactly how you feel, I believe I have a crush on Izzy." Was her reply.**_

I jolted awake as a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on my head. Spluttering I sat up quickly and hit my head of the wall behind me, disorientated.

"Drink." Sebastian said, handing me a bottle of water. He must have sensed my uncertainty as he took the bottle and drank some. "it's not a fairy drink don't worry." He added, shoving the bottle back into my hand. I wearily drank some and handed the bottle back to Sebastian. I looked around and saw Max asleep across the room, lying on Sebastian's jacket.

"You were talking in your sleep, I didn't know you were in love with my brother."

"I'm not…anymore. I used to have a crush on him." I replied softly, looking up at Sebastian. "what do you want Sebastian."

"I want my family." He replied simply, walking towards the door.

"If you maybe tried to be nice, and acted like a big brother to Clary- one who protects her from harm, not someone who causes harm or pain to her. I know for a fact that if you tried to be kind to her she would trus- "there was a load 'smack' noise as Sebastian hit me across the face, causing my head to hit the wall behind me. I winced and moved away quickly before he hit again, causing him to hit into the wall as well.

"You're going to pay for that Alexander. I do care for my sister, more than you will ever know." **Snap.** I let out a scream as Sebastian twisted my leg beneath his foot, breaking it. Max jumped up startled from his sleep, and ran to Sebastian's side.

"Bash, please don't hurt Alec." Max said quietly, tugging on his sleeve. Sebastian's eyes flashed green before he bent down before Max.

"We are just talking Max, go run along and play with the other children." Sebastian replied, ruffling Max's hair. Max ran off and Sebastian turned back to me, eyes turning black once more.

"When Clarissa and Jonathan arrive here, I will show you just how protective off clary I am." He snarled.


End file.
